La Búsqueda del Tesoro
by MigLi-san
Summary: Hoy era su cumpleaños, casi todos sus hermanos le habían regalado algo, ¡Pero mejor sería que esa persona se acordara de que existía! ¿Acaso era la búsqueda del tesoro?, porque su único tesoro a buscar, aunque no lo quisiese admitir en voz alta, era ese rubio hermano mayor a quien amaba, ¿Lo encontraría? [Drabble dedicado a Subaru 04/11/15; ShuxSubaru]


Antes que nada gracias por darle al clik y pensar en leer este fic, cualquier critica constructiva es aceptable siempre y cuando sea con el debido respeto y si tengo suerte con este fanfic y me dan reviews contestaré de inmediato, ¡espero les guste tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo!.

 **CRÉDITOS:** Diabolik Lovers y sus personajes no me pertenecen, bla bla bla, soy anormal imaginando Yaoi en este anime, bla bla bla, ya saben...Soy MigLi después de todo, ¿Que más esperaban?

 **NOTA:** No es que me crea gran cosa pero se de casos en los que te plagian el fic, así que agradecería que no lo atribuyan como suyo y si lo usan me den crédito, muchas gracias...Mi saludos y disfruten.

* * *

Lo tsundere era esa delgada linea entre sentir molestia por todo o alegría reprimida.

Si, de esa alegría oculta a golpes.

Hoy era una fecha especial, en la cual no sabía como definirse de ánimo...¿Alegre o molesto?

Lo cierto, es que este era su cumpleaños, así que la primera opción sería la mas lógica, aunque considerando el tipo de familia con la que vivía...Si, de esas peculiares, de las cuales una definición sola no basta para describir lo extraña que era.

¿Porque querría unos slip ajustados de tigre y unos condones sabor fresa que brillaban en la oscuridad verde fluo, regalados por Raito?

¿O donde vio Kanato que sea fan de los dulces como para entregarle un talonario de cuatrocientos tickets en órdenes de compra en todas las dulcerías de Tokio con un cincuenta por ciento de descuento los días miércoles?

Ni hablar de ese papel que Reiji le dio: _"Feliz cumpleaños, anulé tus cuentas pendientes por las infinitas roturas de la casa"_

¡¿Que era ese regalo?!, pero bueno, para Reiji ya era mucho pedir.

Ayato, simplemente se acercó, sonrió un tanto extraño para sus usuales sonrisas engreidas y le deseó un feliz cumpleaños.

Claro, seguro que creía que sólo el saludo de Ore-sama bastaba como función de regalos para todo un año, o dos quizás. Mira si el gran Ore-sama le iba a regalar de su saliva y tiempo en una felicitación a todo el mundo, eso solo se lo dedicaba a las mas suertudas y pocas personas sumamente elegidas por el dedo de hades, dichosos seres afortunados.

¡Que ira le producían ese tipo de regalos extraños!, era mucho mejor que le regalen un plasma para pegarlo a la tapa de su ataúd y algún aire acondicionado pequeño...¿Quizá solo se conformaba con una felicitación normal y que omitieran los regalos?

¡Si! ¡Tal vez eso era cientos y miles de veces mejor!

¡Pero mejor sería que esa persona se acordara de que existía!

Si, esa que dormía todo el tiempo mientras al conectarse a los auriculares se desconectaba del mundo.

Esa que no sabia lo que era caminar, o salir al aire libre. Va, quizá en el mundo de los sueños si lo hacía. Llegaba a imaginar a veces que de tanto que dormía, se había creado un mundo aparte, invirtiendo todas sus horas en el dominio de la habilidad para poder controlar su inconsciente en estado de sueño. Era probable si hablábamos de ESE.

¿Donde estaría ese oso durmiente ahora?

Solo quería saltarle encima, pegarle y decirle: _"¡Estoy aquí y cumplo años, idiota!"_ , pero eso sería evidente, y...Los tsunderes nunca se evidencian.

Tch, ¿A quien le importaba que su novio no lo saludara por su cumpleaños?

¡Claro!, era normal después de todo si hablábamos del mismísimo Shu Sakamaki.

¡Pero carajo que no!, ¡Eso no era de Dios! ¿¡Como podría olvidarlo!?

Si ayer dijo claramente en la mesa: _"Mañana no me regalen cosas absurdas"_

Echo que no obedecieron, claro está.

Aparte, se había en encargado de bufar molesto varias veces de lo mucho que no necesitaba que le recordaran su cumpleaños. Obviamente era la clásica psicología inversa de tsundere. Su traducción exacta era: _"¡No olvides saludarme mañana por mi cumpleaños!"_

¿Tan difícil era anotarlo en alguna parte? ¿Esa mierda de mp3 no poseía alarma, recordatorio o algo?

 _¡Parabéns a você!_

 _¡Joyeux Anniversaire!_

 _¡Happy Birthday!_

Reiji podría enseñarle en alemán un: _¡Alles Gute zum Geburtstag!_

 _¡Otanjou-bi Omedetou Gozaimasu!_

O UN SIMPLE _"FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS"_ TU PINCHE MADRE, SHU, ¡VAGO DE...PACOTILLA!

¡PERO NADA!, ERA FRUSTRANTE, ¡FRUSTRANTE!

Entonces, en un rapto de sinceridad, caminó (¿O corrió?) hacia el objetivo de su molestia, el bello rubio durmiente.

Y ahora él era el jodido príncipe que lo despertaría de una jodida patada en el trasero, así de simple y conciso.

Llegó al objetivo, había una notita blanca adhesiva en el respaldo y un enorme espacio vacío por la extraña ausencia de una figura más que conocida que debería durmiendo y habitando allí.

 _"No estoy aquí"_ , decía esta en una letra bastante clara y cuidada.

¡Eso era obvio!, brillaba por su ausencia.

- _¡¿Entonces donde rayos estas maldita sea?!_ \- Notó una flecha azul indicando hacia el costado derecho _-¿Ah?_

Miró hacia la derecha. ¿QUE RAYOS SEÑALABA ESA COSA DEL DEMONIO? ¿UNA ESTRELLA DE DAVID PARA HACER UNA INVOCACIÓN MÁGICA Y TRAERLO DE REGRESO DE ALGUNA DIMENSIÓN EXTRAÑA DONDE LOS CUMPLEAÑOS ERAN OLVIDADOS?

Pero no, estaba allí una hermosa gema azul, como el zafiro. En cierta forma, le traía la calma, era de ese precioso color como los ojos marinos de aquel ser tan bello...Y vago...Y olvidadizo...De echo, ahora que estaba rememorando, esa gema le estaba causando ira y ganas de estrellarla contra el suelo de solo pensar en esos defectos tan molestos.

 _-¡SHUUUUUUUUU!_ \- Tomó la gema.

Y debajo, otro papel pegado, mas pequeño que el anterior.

 _"El baño."_

 _-¡Está en la ducha!-_ Puntualizó y fue corriendo casi con un sonrisa estúpida.

 _-¡Shu!-_ Gritó abriendo la puerta y esperando encontrarlo con ropa como un anormal durmiéndose en la tina.

Pero nada, era desértico, solo faltaba aquella planta rodadora de Texas con el viento y ya era la clara descripción de la nada misma, algún otro lugar apartado del mundo por la increíble ausencia que había.

Bueno, después de todo era el baño pero...Si no estaba en el sillón, y no estaba ahí... ¡¿DONDE?!

Y acertó al ceder a sus instintos, que poca vez usaba debido a que optaba por romper todo antes. Otro papel, en la tina.

 _"Me apetecía ocupar otro lugar con agua que no sea el baño...Búscame allí"_

 _-Tch, ¡Me rindo!, ya verás como te romperé la cara cuando te encuentre, espera...¿Me rindo o lo encuentro? ¡Arrrgggg, rayos!_

Corrió hasta la piscina, pues...¿Que otro lugar con agua que no sea el baño podría ser?, no era posible o no cabía la posibilidad de que esté dentro del lavadero de la cocina.

Pisó fuerte y decidido a mandar todo al infierno. Otra vez, vacío. Entonces, notó como flotando en el agua, letras de goma formaban un mensaje: _"No, no, mejor duermo donde me corresponde."_

- _¡En su puto cuarto! ¡¿Porque no dice eso desde comienzo?!_ \- Río inconsciente y de forma muy leve mientras correteaba entre satisfacción e ira hacia el dichoso lugar. ¿Acaso estaba divirtiéndose?, se sentía como un niño.

 _-¡Shu!-_ Gritó emocionado, sin querer admitirlo dentro de la habitación.

Un suave aroma a su perfume característico lo invadió. Se quedó atontado en la cálida sensación y notó el papel sobre la almohada.

 _"No has revisado bien, lo superficial es fácil de leer, hay que buscar mas a profundidad"_

 _-¿Ah?, ¿Eh?-_ Parpadeó un par de veces y lo releyó. - _"No has revisado bien, lo superficial es fácil de leer, hay que buscar mas a profundidad", aaah, no, aaah, no espera, ¿¡Quiere que me meta a la piscina!?, ¡Pero acabo de llegar de allí!, maldita sea._

Ahora que se ponía a pensar y no a dejarse llevar por sus emociones primarias, ¿Como sabia Shu que él lo estaba buscando? ¿Y porque guiarlo hacia tantos lugares?  
¿Acaso estaba burlándose de él haciéndole dar vueltas como un sucio perro?

Volvió a la piscina, y no supo que era lo peor de todo, si tener que leer tantos papeles sin poder entender bien del todo el objetivo final (si es que había final), o si estar siguiendo todo al pie de la letra como un niño tonto.

Se zambulló, bien al fondo, a una profundidad de dos metros, se hallaban unas letras que resultaban ser mas pesadas, decían: _"Yo no me acuesto solo sobre la almohada, ¿Para que crees que existen las sábanas?"_

- _¡Maldita seaaaaaas!-_ Exclamó debajo del agua exhalando todo el agua mientras sus cabellos albinos se desparramaban por todos lados.

Salió, empapado caminó por la mansión, nuevamente al cuarto de ese rubio molesto como el demonio, desarmó la cama y debajo de las sábanas había otro papel.

¿Acaso era la búsqueda del tesoro?, porque su único tesoro a buscar, aunque no lo quisiese admitir en voz alta, era ese rubio hermano mayor a quien amaba. ¡Pero tampoco era para abusar en un juego de niños de su poca paciencia!

 _"Se que eres ansioso por entrar a mi cama, pero cálmate, mejor descansa."_

 _-¿Eh? ¿¡M-meterme en su cama!?, y-yo...¡N-no!, ¡Estúpido!_

Se sonrojó violentamente entonces, rendido, hizo lo que dijo el estúpido en cuestión y fue a descansar. Admitió que se divirtió, pero aún así...Aun no obtenía su feliz cumpleaños de esa persona especial para él. Al menos quería una abrazo, o ver una sonrisa de esos labios mientras la felicitación era dicha. Resignado y cabizbajo, abrió la puerta de su cuarto y luego como si fuera de vaivén, la cerró con fuerza. Una bisagra rompiéndose justo en ese momento se escuchó en todo el lugar. Llegó hasta su ataúd y vio la tapa que iba a abrir.

 _"¿Así que realmente te habías cansado?"_ , decía esta, en una imprenta bien definida.

 _-Basta de tus juegos, vago._ \- Susurró con una voz desanimada mientras abría la caja.

 _-Feliz cumpleaños, Subaru.-_ Escuchó decir desde dentro, mientras el rubio le hacía una sonrisa digna de los príncipes en los cuentos de hadas que le arrebataban varios suspiros que decidía luego callar.

 _-¿S-shu?_ \- Se sonrojó, entonces sintió unas manos en su cintura, y como su cuerpo caía sobre el contrario, a medida que aquella nota que había despegado se iba cayendo lentamente al suelo.

 _-Necesitaba hacer tiempo para que todos se retiren, y darte tu regalo._ \- Le susurró al oído mientras besaba su cuello.

 _-Tch, i-idiota_.

Se dejó hacer, mientras sus prendas, eran retiradas suavemente con la suma delicadeza y amor que solo Shu podía brindarle.

 _"Te encontré...Encontré mi tesoro._ "

Ahora era feliz, porque su razón principal para festejar, estaba allí con él.

La nota cayó al suelo, y en el reverso había escrito un: **_"Te amo"_**.

* * *

 **AUTORA:** _MigLi-Chan_

A las 10 regresé de el trabajo y mis estudios, y bueno, no pude desear un debido Feliz cumpleaños a tiempo. Me dije entonces de escribir algo corto, por su cumpleaños ya que es mi personaje favorito, pero Reiji se lleva el estelar con su fanfic, es mas largo.

Aún así ¿Cual les agradó mas de los especiales de cumpleaños? ¿"De regalo, un Jazmín", o este "La Búsqueda del Tesoro"?

Y pregunta a la comunidad...¿Cual de mis fanfics de Diabolik Lovers les agrada más en general?, no sé, me dio esa duda.

Lamento si es aburrido, o me quedó Oc, o algo por el estilo, traté de corregir la ortografía lo máximo posible, y escribí como necesidad primaria, más que por actualizar o pensar mucho en tramas, hilos secuenciales, romance o demás...Fue...Como decirlo, espontáneo.

¿Reviews? ¡Saben que siempre me motivan y ayudan a mejorar!

Sayo~

 **PD:** Sigo recordando mi cuenta en **Wattpad** con mi historia Yaoi y relatos cortos de terror, todo personal:  BeatsTriz o MigLi-Chan (Respetar mayúsculas que por algo están (?)


End file.
